Olympian One Shots
by GuardianVampire13
Summary: A bunch of PJO one shots. Will contain cannon and/or fandom pairings. Please R&R.
1. Dance, Dance, Dance

**Disclaimer: I don't own own PJO! But I love it!**

_Flashback_

_"Annabeth! Look at this! A dance!" Silena said, running up to me, holding a pink flyer in her hands. Oh great, a dance. I returned my attention to my book, while Silena had a one sided discussion about what she should wear, and when she was gonna ask Beckendorf._

_"Who are you gonna ask, Annabeth?" she asked._

_"I'm not gonna go. The only person I would ask is with someone else," I replied, looking over at Percy and Katy __**(That is my official need-a-random-girlfriend oc). **__Silena followed my gaze._

_"You're going, and you don't need a date to go. But I bet a week in the shoes of shame that you'll leave with one," she said confidently. She jumped up with a "See you there!" and ran off. I knew I was in for it._

"Grrr," I muttered to myself. I let my hair drop over my shoulders, once again. "Oh my gods! I can't stand this!"

"Knock knock!" came an overly cheerful voice. I turned and saw an overly primed Silena Beauregard standing in the doorway of my cabin. She was grinning, holding a small purse in her hands.

"Hi," I sighed. I turned back to my mirror, and tried, again, to put my hair up how I wanted it. Again, it came out looking like a rat had been living in my hair for years.

"Tsk, tsk. Let me help you," Silena said, walking over to me with a brush in hand. She brushed out my hair in a smooth, rhythmic pattern. She stops when it shines like a waterfall.

_"_Wow! My hair has never looked like this!" I said, looking at it in the mirror.

"What do you want me to do with it? I could just curl it tighter. Or did you have something in mind?" she asked.

"Could you make it like Taylor's in the Love Story video?" I asked. I loved Taylor Swift, especially her hair styles.

"Okay!" she said, digging through her bag. She pulled out a small doohickey** (doo-hik-ee)**, and twisted up my hair, and put it in. She stepped back and looked at her handy work. "Now for a dress."

"I already have one," I said, standing and walking over to the small closet next to my bed. I pulled out my dress, a floor length gown with a slit going to just above my knee.

"I love the color! That will totally catch his attention!" she said, looking at it. I liked the color, too. The way it started with the blue of the deepest ocean, and faded, then went from light green, the color of sea foam, to the color of his eyes. "It looks like the sea."

"That's why I chose it," I said softly.

"Well, put it on! It starts in ten minutes!" she said, "And I want to do your make-up!"

"No. No make-up. Percy likes me without it," I said. I slid into the dress, and put in the owl earrings that my father gave me. I grabbed the small ring that Percy had given me, one out of a machine, and put it on.

"What's that?" Silena asked, her nose wrinkling slightly at the worn ring.

"Percy gave it to me on my birthday last year. We were hanging out, and he had totally spaced my birthday. He ran over to the front of the restaurant, spent four and a half minutes looking for a quarter, and got me this ring. I've worn it ever since," I said, looking at the circle of worn metal.

"Oh," she said, her face softening. She looked at her watch. "Oh! Gotta go. Charlie is picking me up at my cabin. See you there!" she said, rushing out of my cabin. I slowly stood from my desk, and took down the old mirror I had hung in front of my bulletin board. I placed it behind my desk, and walked to the door. I slipped my feet into the green and gold heels at the door.

I slowly made my way to the dinning pavilion, where music and light were shining from. I caught glimpses of my friends, but I didn't enter the pavilion. I watched as Silena and Beckendorf twirled under the shining lights. Rachel stood by herself, swaying back and forth to the beat, her hands above her head, her eyes closed. I saw Katie looking at a bouquet of flowers, Travis standing just behind her, their hands intertwined. Thalia was sitting with the Hunters, casting glances at Nico, blushing, and looking down at her hands.

Then I saw them. Percy and Katy, sitting at a table, laughing, drinking punch. She made him give up soda, especially Coke, his favorite. I looked down at the ring, took a deep breath, and walked into the pavilion. A silence fell over the pavilion, and I looked down, blushing. Silena cast me a devilish smile, and wagged her eyebrows. I went over to a table right next to Percy's.

"Hey, Wise Girl," Percy said. I cast him a smile.

"Nice tux," I replied back, looking at his red tie and vest. Katy was a child of Ares, her blood-red dress torn, looking like she had just been in a battle, combat boots covering her black socks. Percy stood up, grabbing her hand. He led her to the dance floor. He kept her at an arm's length, softly speaking to her. Her face grew red, and she grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the pavilion.

I sat, looking out at the crowd, denying tears the chance to fall down my face. I felt a small tap on my shoulder, and turned to see Percy, standing in a sea green vest and tie. "Hey Seaweed Brain. Where's your girlfriend?" I asked.

"Broke up with her. She was….. too much. Besides, her father hates me," he said, running his hand through his messy black hair.

"True," I laughed, spinning the ring on my finger. He noticed.

"You still have that? I thought you would have trashed it the second you got home!" he said.

"I would never throw a gift away!" I said, pretending to look aghast. I smiled at him, joining his laughter.

"Wanna dance?" he asked suddenly. He stood, and held out his hand. I smiled wider, and grabbed his hand. He led me to the middle of the dance floor, where he pulled me into his arms. A slow song had just begun, so we swayed to the slow, musical melody. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I really like your dress, you know. It's pretty. Like looking out at the sea on a sunny day," he said. I smiled at him, raising my eyes to meet his. They were a beautiful green, like the sea in the sound.

"Green suites you better than red. You looked pitiful," I replied, grinning at him. The song ended, and he slowly pulled me out and away from the pavilion. He led me to the beach, where I took off my shoes, and walked along it with him.

"I love the sea. Everything about it is peaceful," I said, turning my face to the breeze blowing in from the sea.

"That's something different, coming from a daughter of Athena," Percy said.

"I like to be different," I replied, leaning against his shoulder.

"Would you still dance with me? Out here? I like this song better," he said. I listened closer, and heard the sound of Dryads singing.

"Of course," I replied, placing my hand on his shoulder.

We twirled under the moon and stars, laughing and joking, just like old times. Times like these were the ones I missed.

"Annabeth? Can I ask you something?" he said, slowing our twirling.

"Sure," I replied.

"Would you like to go to the fireworks with me tomorrow? I mean, if you want to," he said, looking away from me.

I stood there, a silent grin forming on my face. He asked me to the fireworks! I couldn't believe it.

"I'll take that as a no then. I get it, just forget I asked," he said, pulling away from me.

"Percy, that isn't a no. That's an 'Oh my gods, did he really just ask me? Find your voice! Tell him yes!'" I said, catching his arm. He turned back to me, his face bright. I smiled at him, and pulled him back to me.

"We should probably go back to the cabins. Don't want the harpies to catch us, especially not if we have a date tomorrow," he said, grinning. I linked my arm with his, and we walked back to the commons area. He kissed my cheek as we walked past my cabin. I walked in and fell back onto my bed. My phone buzzed on my side table. I picked it up, and saw I had a text.

_So? Give me the dets! –Sil_

_Best nite evr!_

I closed my phone, and stared at the ceiling. It was the best night ever.

**What do you think? Good? Bad? Terrible? Okay? So frickin' awesom that it would make any teenage boy fangirl scream? Please review!**

***Kyle*  
><strong> 


	2. Lullaby

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**A/N I heard this song on Pandora, and immediately thought of Nico. This is the song being passed down the generations.**

_"Here's a Lullaby _

_for anyone who wants to fly_

_from there home town _

_where people drown and where the town leaves die_

_This old library _

_has thirty books and one dictionary _

_but that's okay no one reads anyway we all watch tv_

_So here's your lullaby _

_no boy don't cry just rest your head and go to bed your time will come to fly_

_away_

_never a day just dream your life away_

_sleep... _

_All the dogs will die_

_they just can't seem to stay alive_

_cause in this town our cop shoots him down and we just let him go inside _

_Please God please what happened to our dreams_

_were losing hope so we invest in dope to feel our vacant feelings_

_So here's your lullaby _

_no girl don't cry just rest your head and go to bed your time will come to fly _

_away_

_never a day just dream your life away_

_sleep..." she sang, looking down at the squirming little boy in the crib._

_"Sleep bambino," she whispered, running her fingers through the dark hair that sat on top of his light skin. A man came up behind the woman, and looked down at him._

_"He looks just like his sister," he said, smiling at the woman he had his arm wrapped around._

_"Yes, he does," she said, smiling back._

_The boy's eyes closed, and his breathing slowed as he slipped into a deep sleep._

I shot up in bed, panting, sweat trickling down from my temples. That dream. Or was it a memory?

"Nico? What's wrong?" a groggy voice asked from beside me. My wife lifted her head, and looked at me through tired eyes.

"Just a dream, Thals. Go back to sleep," I whispered. She laid her head back down, and almost immediately, two sharp cries broke through the air.

"Ugh," she moaned, starting to roll out of bed to go calm down our twins. I put my hand on her shoulder, and gently pushed her back down.

"I got this," I said, getting up and walking to the room across the hall. I padded over to the crib that held my children. I picked up my baby girl. "Shh, Bianca. Come on baby, quite down." I bounced her up and down. Her cry slowed to a whimper, so I picked up Luke. He, for some reason had light, blonde hair. His eyes were dark, though. And Bianca was a spitting image of my sister, except the bright blue eyes that poked out from underneath her dark mop of hair.

_"Here's a Lullaby _

_for anyone who wants to fly_

_from there home town _

_where people drown and where the town leaves die_

_This old library _

_has thirty books and one dictionary _

_but that's okay no one reads anyway we all watch tv_

_So here's your lullaby _

_no boy don't cry just rest your head and go to bed your time will come to fly_

_away_

_never a day just dream your life away_

_sleep... _

_All the dogs will die_

_they just can't seem to stay alive_

_cause in this town our cop shoots him down and we just let him go inside _

_Please God please what happened to our dreams_

_were losing hope so we invest in dope to feel our vacant feelings_

_So here's your lullaby _

_no girl don't cry just rest your head and go to bed your time will come to fly _

_away_

_never a day just dream your life away_

_sleep..." _I sang to them. This song fit this family so well, with all the flying and dead dogs. Even books for their nerdy aunt.

"Where did you learn that song?" a voice whispered behind me as I placed the twins back into their crib.

"That was what my dream was. My mom singing that song to me when I was not even a year old. It fit for our little sky god and death god hybrids," I said, wrapping an arm around Thalia's waist.

"Demigod," she corrected.

"When did you turn into Annabeth?" I asked. She hit my lightly on the arm, and dragged me back to bed.

"Go to sleep," she said, lying down next to me.

"'Night, Thalia," I murmured.

"G'night, Deathbreath," she sighed, already on the edge of sleep.

**I know, random, right? Well, tell me what you think, and I'll consider what to do for you, whether burn you to a crisp or give you the words largest cupcake/ice cream float. Please review!**

**~Isabelle~**


	3. Kiss the Girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own ... Anything actually, either my parents bought it or it belongs to an author or song writer. So i don't own PJO or the song kiss the girl.**

**Description, because it is a little confusing in the first place: Not before or after anything, and camper comings TOTALLY out of order. So, the mute daughter of Athena, Annabeth Chase has appeared at camp, and is scared, not to mention crushing on the cutest boy in camp, Percy Jackson. She has made one friend, though, the mischievous son of Apollo, Sebastian. Then it plays out kinda like the movie.**

"Hey! Wanna go for a boat ride with me?" Percy asked me one day as I sat outside my cabin, staring up at the sky. I nodded my head, and jumped up. I walked down the steps to meet him. He took my hand and lead me down to a little lake.

"This is no place for a boat ride, out in the open, I know. But I know a secret place," he told me, smiling evilly. I smiled back, not sure what to do. He and I walked down to a small boat docked with all of the other canoes. He helped me in, and pushed off before jumping in himself. I rested my head on the side, skimming my hand through it. He began rowing us towards a patch of willows. I lifted my head a bit, and gave him a confused look.

"This is the secret place I was talking about," he said. I heard a rustle from behind him, and caught a sight of a certain son of Apollo. A slight whistle of music from all of the creatures I knew to be hiding in here picked up.

"There You See Her

Sitting There Across The Way

She Don't Got A Lot To Say

But There's Something About her

And You Don't Know Why

But Your Dyin To Try

You Wanna Kiss The Girl"

"Did you hear something?" Percy asked, looking around. I gave him an innocent smile and shook my head.

"Yes You want Her

Look At Her You Know You Do

Possible She Wants You To

There Is One Way To Ask her

It Don't Take A Word,

Not A Single Word

Go On And Kiss The Girl

( Sing With Me Now)

Sha La La La La

My Oh My

Look Like The Boy To Shy

He Ain't Gonna Kiss The Girl

Sha La La La La

Ain't That Sad?

Ain't It A Shame?

Too Bad, He Gonna Miss The Girl"

"You know I feel really bad not knowing your name, maybe I can guess. Is it Mildred?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Okay no, how 'bout Diane?" I wrinkled my nose, and shook my head again.

"Rachel?" I gave him an exasperated sigh.

"Annabeth, her name is Annabeth!" Sebastian called over to him.

"Annabeth?" he said, not quite as sure about that one. I smiled, and nodded my head vigorously. "Annabeth! Hm, that's kinda pretty."

Nows Your Moment

Floating In A Blue Lagoon

Boy, You better Do It Soon

No Time Will Be Better

Ya Ya Ya Ya" He leaned forward just slightly, almost like he didn't realize he was doing it

"She Don't Say A Word

And She Won't Say A Word

Until You Kiss The Girl

Sha La La La La La

Don't Be Scared

You Got The Mood Prepared

Go On And Kiss The Girl

( OH WHOA)" He leaned forward just a little more

"Sha La La La La La

Don't Stop Now

Don't Try To Hide It How

You Wanna Kiss The Girl

Whoa Whoa

Sha La La La La La

Float Along

And Listen To The Song

Song Say Kiss The Girl" He leaned in just a touch more, we were so close now, I could feel his breath on my face. It was a pleasant smell, like a fresh breeze off of the sea.

"Whoa Whoa

Sha La La La La La

Music Play

Do what The Music Say

You Gotta Kiss The Girl

Kiss The Girl

Why Don't You

Kiss The Girl

Go On And Kiss The Girl

[Kiss The Girl]

Go On And...

Kiss The Girl" He lurched forward and kissed me. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. His hands wrapped around the back of my neck. I reached up and tangled my hands in his hair. We were like that for about four minutes, but it felt like an eternity.

"Um, guys, it's lunch time," Sebastian said, coming out of the bushes with a couple of his siblings.

"Hm, I was wondering where the random romantic music was coming from," Percy said, sliding his hand down my arm from my neck to my hand, which he held onto. He looked over to me. "This wasn't your idea was it? Cuz' one of the Aphrodite kids came up to me and suggested it."

I shook my head, and wished, for the first time ever, that I could talk. I looked over at Sebastian, and mouth the words, _but I'm glad it happened_, to him.

"She says that she's glad it happened, though," he told Percy.

"Me too. But we gotta find a way for you to talk," he said, smiling at me. I nodded.

"Uh, guys. Lunch?" Sebastian said.

"Yeah, hop in. We'll be there in five," Percy said.

**... Yeah, I know, random. Pandora does that to me. But, you know, review, and all that jolly good stuff... Please?**

**~Isabelle~**


	4. Daisies

**I** **don't own PJO!**

"Come on, Annabeth! It was just one time, and I was drunk! Chill!" Luke said, lying down on my couch.

"Who's to say one time won't turn into two times? Three times? I need to trust you for this to work, Luke," I snapped back. My voice was shaky, and there were tears in my eyes. I couldn't believe that he could just betray me like that!

"Then trust me! I won't do it again. Promise," he said, not taking his eyes from the stupid show he was watching. I took in a shaky breath, trying to see his side. But I couldn't. I couldn't see how he could be telling the truth, not after the trail of girls he left behind at camp.

"Get out. Now," I said, my voice not shaking as bad. He gave me a hard look, and stood up. He angrily grabbed his bag and stalked out my door, slamming it behind him. I winced as the door met the frame with a boom.

My knees went weak, and I sank into the couch. "Oh my gods," I whispered as the realization of my pride controlled actions washed over me. I just broke up with the boy I had known and loved my whole life. Two weeks and it was already over. Tears ran down my cheeks, but I didn't feel sad, more shocked.

A gentle knock broke through my thoughts. I slowly stood and walked over to the door. I opened it, and stared blankly at the figure that had been hiding behind it. I let out a small choked noise, my blank expression lighting up to a joyous one.

"Percy!" I squeaked. I hadn't seen him in a while, not since I had begun vying for Luke's attention.

"Hey, Wise Girl," he said, his hands in his pockets. His carefree smile hadn't changed in the months I had pushed him away. His green eyes told a different story. They said he was struggling, and had lost someone he loved, and was close to getting them back, but knew he never could. I saw that look in his eye one other time, the day we were in the Underworld the first time, when he had to leave his mother behind to save the world.

"Hi, Seaweed Brain," I whispered, my voice breaking at every point possible.

His eyebrows furrowed over his beautiful sea green eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked. I stepped back from the door, and motioned for him to come in. He walked past me and plopped down on the couch. I sat down next to him, and placed my head on his shoulder.

"I found out Luke was cheating on me. He said that it was a one-time thing, and he was drunk, but I knew otherwise. I told him to leave, and now I'll probably never see him again," I muttered into Percy's shoulder.

"Everyone knew this was coming, we even told you before you started going out with him. Silena, Katie, and Juniper all told you that he was a backstabbing cheater," Percy whispered.

"You aren't helping," I muttered.

"Never said I was trying to," he said into my hair.

"I'm so sorry Percy. I was so stupid to choose him over you. You're my best friend, and I just tossed you away like a piece of trash," I whispered, tears in my eyes again.

"As long as you don't do it again," he whispered in my ear.

"I will, don't worry," I said, smiling as the tears spilt over.

"Well, in that case, I brought soda," he said, pulling out two cans of Coke.

"You are such a Seaweed Brain," I laughed, grabbing the can. I popped the top and took a swig. "Yum."

"I also brought you're favorite movie," he said, pulling out Alice in Wonderland. I squealed, and grabbed it, running over to put it in.

"Why the random fave fest?" I asked when I sat back down next to him.

"I was hoping we could get back on the right track, best friends again," he said. I smiled at him, and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I'd love that," I said, smiling.

"Good, because I was going to force it if you didn't like the idea," he said, his goofy smile plastered on his face. I cuddled closer, putting my head on his chest, and curling my feet under me on the couch. It was so peaceful, so right in that moment, that I let my eyes drift close, and fall into a light sleep. For the first time in months, I felt safe.

The feeling left me when I was jolted awake by a banging on the stairs. Fear flooded me as the banging go closer. "Annabeth! Open the door!" came the drunken slur of my now ex-boyfriend from the other side of the door.

"No, Luke. Go away!" I called back, curling closer to Percy, like he could protect me from the beast behind the door.

"I said open the door!" he said, pounding on it.

"No!" I shouted. I paused the movie, and shifted so that I was fully facing the door, and my back was pressed against Percy.

"Who's in there with you? Are you cheating on me?" he yelled. "Is that why you won't let me in?"

"I won't let you in because you're a drunken jerk! And how can I be cheating on you if we aren't together?" I shouted back.

Suddenly, he burst through the door, breaking my lock. "I knew it! How long where you cheating on me with him?" he yelled, maniac anger flaring in his eyes.

"I never cheated on you! Percy just came over to hang out! This is the first time I've seen him since we started going out!" I yelled back, flinching under his glare. He grabbed my arm, pulling me roughly from the couch. I let out a pained gasp as her hit me across the face.

"That was for lying," he said, pulling back his arm again. "And this one is for cheating."

I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to come, but instead I felt the pressure on my arm leave, and heard a thud. I opened my eyes, and saw Luke lying on the ground, out cold, and Percy standing over him.

"That is for hitting the girl I love," he growled. My eyes widened in shock. Percy loved me? Did I love him? I thought long and hard about that one. Yes, I did love him. I loved him more than I thought I loved Luke. Percy ran into the kitchen, and came back with a bag of ice wrapped in a towel, and held it to my face where Luke had hit me.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice full of true worry, a tone I had never heard from Luke.

"I am now," I said, holding a hand up to his face, running it over his cheek. "Thanks to you. I love you, Percy."

"I love you more, Annabeth," he said, smiling.

"I doubt it," I said, pulling him in for a kiss. The lyrics from an old song ran through my head.

_Here it's safe, here it's warm. _

_Here the daises guard you from every harm. _

I had something better than daises. I had Percy.

**So? What do you think? Review! I don't own those song lyrics.**

**IsAbEllE**


	5. Stupid Daughter of Nike

**A suggested shipping! Enjoy!**

"Stupid daughter of Nike, getting me kicked out. Dirty, rotten liar," I muttered as I shifted my backpack on my shoulders. I continued to mutter to myself as I crossed the boarders of the Greek camp that hid from mortal eyes along the coast of Long Island. I reached the top of the hill, and placed a hand on the tree where I had spent almost eight year of my life, and nudged the dragon that rested under the Golden Fleece that hung from the tree.

"Hey, Peleus," I sighed, watching as the moon settled at the top of the sky. I frowned, and continued down the hill. "Stupid daughter of Nike," I muttered again, making my way to my cabin at the far side of the U of Olympian cabins.

"Better not let the Harpies catch you wandering the camp at night," a voice said, breaking the silent peace of the night. I whipped my head towards the voice, and saw Jason's little friend, Leon or something like that. He, too, was sneaking through the midnight light to the cabins. I studied him closely, and took in his oil stained shirt, his jeans that were torn at the knees, the tool belt hanging loosely at his hips, and the toned muscles that circled around his arms that dangled at his side, one hand in his tool belt.

"I guess I could tell you the same thing," I retorted. He flashed me a grin that stood out white against it's dark backdrop. I smirked at him, and continued my silent trek to my cabin. He ran up beside me.

"What are you doing here? And where are the rest of the hunters?" he pestered. I let out a huff of air, blowing my bangs up, and they settled again on my forehead.

"They aren't coming," I said, pushing forward, and ahead of him. I pushed open the door to my cabin, and kicked it closed behind me. I went to my corner, only to find a sleeping body all ready there, reminding me my brother was now staying in my home. I smiled fondly at him, and set my bag down, moving to one of the cots under the watchful eye of my father's statue.

"Thalia?" a dreary voice asked, breaking through my dreamless sleep. I looked up, and saw my brother standing over me, holding my backpack in one hand, his hair mussed up, and the small scar over his lip just as I remembered it.

"Morning, Jason," I yawned, stretching. I rolled out of bed, and winced slightly as my feet hit the cold floor.

"What are you doing? I thought the hunters were going after a monster," he said. I grabbed my backpack out of his hand, and sited through it, searching for a CHB shirt. I found one, and pulled it out of the bag, then dropping the bag to the floor, and kicking it under my cot.

"I got kicked out of the hunters," I grumbled, and pulled the t-shirt over my grey long sleeve, and shoved my feet into my combat boots.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because a stupid daughter of Nike started a rumor that I had a crush on some mortal boy. When Artemis found out about the rumor, she got really mad, and almost killed me, but I somehow talked her into just banishing me from the hunters. She said that I was free to return to camp, or roam the country on my own, but if she saw me anywhere other than Olympus or camp, I would be toast." I said.

"Oh, okay," he mumbled, wandering back to the corner, and coming out dressed for the day. He and I stepped out of the cabin together, and found his two friends, Piper and... Leon? Whatever, I rarely paid attention to boy's names when I was a hunter.

"Hey Leo, hey Piper," Jason said, giving Leo a high five, and hugging Piper, giving her a kiss on the cheek. I made a small disgusted noise, mostly just to bug my little brother. He stuck his tongue out at me, and Piper blushed.

"Stop kissing your girlfriend in front of your sister. I might have to kill you," I threatened him, lightly punching his arm. Piper blushed deeper, and I just smiled at her.

"Then you stop embarrassing her," he grumbled, punching my arm.

"Chill, I'm just playing. It's fun to be able to tease someone without getting threats of death by a goddess each time," I said, walking towards the dinning pavilion. Piper caught up to me.

"What brings you to camp? And where are the hunters?" she asked, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"I got kicked out because of another girl's rumor," I said, measuring whether or not I should worry.

"Sorry," she said, the glint getting brighter. I decided to worry.

Leo and Jason ran up, walking on either side of Piper and I, Jason standing next to his girlfriend, and Leo standing next to me, blushing exponentially.

"So, since we have so many new campers coming in, and no new tables coming in until we finish all of the cabins and the repairs on Olympus, we are allowed to sit wherever we want," Leo said, smiling cheerfully.

"Cool," I said, smiling. Jason led the way to a table where Annabeth an Nico sat, eating there breakfast in a somewhat sulkily. I snuck up behind Annabeth, and signaled for Nico not to give away my presence. I wrapped my hands over her eyes, and worked up my best Rachel voice.

"Guess who?" I asked. I could feel her roll her eyes.

"Let go of my head, Rachel," she sighed. Rachel sat down next to Nico, and gave her a confused look.

"Annabeth? I'm sitting over here," she said, cocking an eyebrow. I pulled one hand from her eyes, shifted it so one hand could cover both, and stole her cap, shoving it on over my hair.

"Who is it then?" she demanded, clawing at my now invisible hand. I looked around the tables, and saw Chiron trotting over with a worried look on his face.

"Annabeth? What are you doing?" he asked tentively. She sighed and dropped her hands.

"Someone has stolen my cap, and covered my eyes. At first they claimed to be Rachel, but I know it's not her," she said, folding her hands on the table.

"Is it Percy? That seems like something he would do," he guessed.

"No, people would have shouted if they had seen Percy," she sighed.

"What, and no-one shouts when they see me? I'm hurt, Annabeth. That one hit low," I said, shaking my head and letting go of her eyes.

"Thalia?" she asked. I pulled off the cap, still shaking my head. She jerked up and hugged me. "Why the heck did you steal my cap?" she demanded.

"To mess with you," I replied happily, sitting down. One thing I loved about Annabeth was that she didn't push with me. I'd tell her when I wanted to.

_I'm skipping stuff because I want to_

_Training Pavilion-three weeks later_

I walked on to the training pavilion, to find Piper talking to Leo, who I had developed kind of a crush on.

"Just ask her already!" Piper said, striking the classic don't-mess-with-me pose she had perfected from when I first met her.

"I don't know Piper, what if she doesn't like me? Then what do I do?" he asked. Typical, ask the daughter of Aphrodite for dating advice.

"You will deal with it! But I have a feeling she will say yes, she has a crush on you too," she said, then she pulled him towards where I was. Whoops, I better start moving, like I just got here. I walked in, and Piper stopped short, making Leo almost trip. His cheeks flared red with blush.

"Hey, guys," I said, pulling my bow off my back, and stringing an arrow. I let it go and it flew, hitting a target clear on the other side of the pavilion. Piper subtly shoved Leo forward, and he gulped.

"Um, Thalia, can I ask you something?" he asked. I smirked to myself, then turned to him and said, "Sure."

"Uh, I was wondering if you might want to go to the fireworks with me. If you're not going with anyone else," he said, looking at his feet.** (NOTE: these are not the same fireworks as mentioned in the books! It is the Christmas fireworks that I just made up!)**

"I'd love to go, Leo," I said, smiling at him. But in my mind, I was screaming, HELL, YEAH!

**Leo's POV**

"I'd love to go, Leo," Thalia said.

HELL, YEAH!

**Yup, that's it. REVIEW!**

**~Isabelle~**


	6. A Plan Worthy of Minerva

**Guess what? I own nothing!**

**So, I had some suggestions of a few couples I could do, so I complied. **

Damn that Reyna, damn her and her daughter of Minerva-ness to the deepest pits of Tartarus. Why did she have to come to our camp and steal Jason from me?

I was sitting outside my cabin, watching my brothers and sisters flirt with the Apollo kids across the way, trying to keep my eyes from drifting over to the Zeus cabin, where Reyna and Jason were no doubt making out.

"Hey, Beauty Queen," Leo said from behind me. I looked back at him, and smiled slightly. He had a bright shine in his eyes, probably because he had finished the boat that we had taken to Greece and saved the world, had, somehow, revived his mother, and had finally gotten Thalia's attention, not to mention her love, with a little help from a certain Aphrodite boy.

"Hey, Fire Boy," I replied with a sigh.

"Still down about Jason?" he asked.

"How could you tell?" I asked, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Something in the way you're glaring at her like you want to wipe the sly smile off her face with your knife," he said, pulling a cheese sandwich out of his belt. I looked down at my hands, where the knife of Helen was resting, gleaming mercilessly.

"It would be fun," I said, smiling slightly.

"You're evil," he said, handing me a sandwich too. "You never know, he could just be letting her down gently. You know how soft Jason's gotten with his time at camp with us." He smiled at me.

"Yes, because sucking each other's face off is 'letting her down softly,'" I snorted, taking a bite of the sandwich. "Why do sandwiches from a tool belt taste so amazing?" I asked him.

"Because this belt is gift from the gods," he said. "And the only sandwiches in garages are made by a mother," he said, muttering the last bit, and shoving a bit of sandwich in his mouth. I giggled, which soon turned to laughing so hard I could breath. It felt good to really smile again, and not worry about Jason and Reyna and the new prophicy. It felt good to be happy again.

"Ah, Piper, there you are," Chiron said, trotting up to my cabin. Leo and I inclided our heads in welcome and honor to him.

"Hello, Chiron," I said.

"Piper, I need a favor of you," he said.

"Yes, what do you need me to do?" I asked.

"I need you to go tell all of the Roman campers that Lupa is asking their return. Many may not want to leave, but I need you to charmspeak them. The only two she gave choice to are Jason and Percy," he said, then he trotted off.

"Well, we all know where Percy's gonna be," Leo said, pointing at the lake, where Annabeth and Percy were holding their own personal make-out fest.

"Well, I guss we'll start at the far end and work our way up," I sighed, heading for the newer cabins. It took two hours to work our way through the cabins, getting evryone to go back home.

"Half a million down, three to go," Leo muttered as we approched the lake. We had silently decided that we would save Jason and Reyna for last.

"Annabeth! Can we borrow Percy for a minute?" Leo called out across the lake. I saw Annabeth reluctantly nod her head, and Percy jumped in the water, and swam over to us.

"Yeah?" he asked when he reached us, his voice slightly annoyed.

"Under orders here, so don't scream at us for interupting your date. Romans are leaving. Are you staying or going?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"Staying. That all?" he asked. I nodded, and he took of, back to Annabeth.

"Well, that one was easy," I said, reluctantly moving towards the Zeus cabin. Leo saw my reluctance, and grabbed my hand, pulling me forward.

"Just get it over with," he suggested, not giving me any choice but to fast walk towards the cabin.

"Hey, Piper," Reyna said, a sneer on her face. She was sitting alone on te cain's porch.

"Hey. Where's Jason?" I asked, peering in the cabin door.

"Right behind you," his voice said, making me jump. I turned to face him. "Did you need something from me?" he asked.

"Yeah. The Romans are leaving, and Chiron needed to know whether or not you were staying," I said to the pair.

"I think I'll stay. I heard one of the other Romans saying that they won't be letting any more Greeks in the camp after what Percy did to the training arena, and I would like to be able to see my sister, and spend time with her," he said.

"Well, I'm staying too, then," Reyna said, hugging Jason. I frowned.

"But what about your cabin? What would they do without you? After all, you are the head counseler of your cabin," I said, laying on the charm speak as thickly as possible, but aiming it directly at her. Jason was supposed to have a choice, but she wasn't.

"They'll be fine without me," she snarled, holding on tighter to him.

"But you are the most capible, the most skilled, talented, and worthy person for the positon," I said, adding another layer of the sweet charm speak to my words. But her eyes refused to mist over like those who fell under the spell.

"Reyna, she's right," Jason chided, btu she still refused.

"I know that she's right, but I want to stay with you," she said.

"Well, thn, I guess we're both going back to Legions," he said. I guess my charm speak about how brilliant she was for the job had hit him too.

"Well, we'll go tell Chiron your decisions," Leo said, dragging me way. We headed for the Big House, and reported our successes to Chiron, then headed back to Leo's cabin, and sat down on his porch.

"I'm sorry, Piper. I know that you were happy when he said he would stay, then I saw how your face dropped when he agreed to go back with Reyna," he said, sorrow in his brown eyes.

"Oh well. Drew says that I'll get over it the second a cute guy passes the tree," I said misrebly, pointing to Thalia's Pine.

"Hey, maybe you will," Leo said, smiling at me. I sighed, and stood up.

"I'm tired. I'm just gonna go to bed," I said, heading for my cabin.

;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P

"Piper, wake up," a voice said in my ear. I lurched forward, and almost hit my brother, Mitchell, in the head.

"What the heck?" I asked, still half asleep.

"The Romans are leaving. Do you want to come see them off, or do you want to stay here, and me to tell everyone that you don't feel good?" he asked, worry and care shining in his eyes.

"Tell them I don't feel good. And don't worry about lying, it's the truth," I muttered as I lay back down.

"Okay, but after they leave, do you want me to send in Chiron?" he asked.

"No, just, please, don't let Drew near me," I said, smiling weakly at him. He smiled back, flashing a mouth of pearly white teeth at me. Damn Aphrodite kids, they could blind someone when smiling as a pack. Oh, wait.

I drifted back to sleep, curled on my side in a ball. My dream was a sweet escape from reality, a camp free of Romans, with Jason sitting by my side, never letting anything harm me during battle against the giants. Back to the past. The dangerous, hectic, but happy past. The past where Jason was mine amd mine alone.

When I awoke from my Elysium, it was dark outside, and the only lights were coming from the Big House and the dinning pavilion. I guessed it must be dinnertime, and struggled out of the bed. I grabbed a camp tee and a pair of jean shorts from the trunk at the end of my bed, and pulled them on. I shoved my feet into a pair of cowboy boots, and pulled my hair back into a ponytail. I wasn't really hungry, but I didn't want to remain in this cabin any more.

I walked out of the cabin, and wandered up the hill to Thalia's Pine. I rested my hand on Peleus's head, and looked out over camp as I sat beneath the Golden Fleece. The dragon let out little grey puffs of smoke, kinda like the dragon version of purring.

"What do you think, Peleus? Which camp would you choose to go to?" I asked the dragon.

"Well, this one of course," a voice like honey said behind me. I whipped around, to find Jason standing behind me, looking out at the sound.

"I thought you were going back to Legions," I said, standing up, and facing him, and blushing in the faint light. Oh, Mom, please don't let him notice that!

"I only said it because Reyna needed to go back to Legions, and wouldn't with out me," he explain, blushing faintly too. Great, that means he could see mine too.

"But why would you want to stay here?" I asked. Why didn't you follow your girlfriend like you always do, with those puppy dog eyes? was more along the lines of what I wanted to ask.

"You know, I have some pretty good friends here, and only one person tied me to Legions," he said, putting his hands in his pockets. "And it's not who you think it is."

"Oh, it's not Jimmy Collins?" I asked sarcastically.

"Oh, darn, you figured me out," he said, smiling. I gave him a small smile back. "So, why weren't you there this morning?"

"I wasn't feeling well," I said, pulling in on myself. I turned away from him, faced back to the sound. I felt tears well up in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall, for him to see how weak he made me.

I felt his hand on my shoulder. "Are you better now?" he asked, speaking gently to me, as if he was oblivious to what he had done to me.

"I'm fine," I said in a hard voice, and ran down the hill back to my cabin. I shut the door, and locked myself in the bathroom at the back of the cabin. It was times like these I was glad that I was part of a cabin who refused to use the same showers as the rest of the camp. I slid down on to the toilet, and let the tears slide silently down my face. I stared at the wall, my face an emotionless mask, the only thing betraying my feelings was the endless train on tears.

"Piper? Are you in there?" a voice quietly asked through the door.

"That depends," I said, amazed at how steady and strong my voice was. "Who's asking?"

"Piper, it's Jason. I need to know if you're alright," his voice muttered urgently through the door.

"Why do you need to know? Why the hell do you even care? Why don't you just get out of my cabin, and back to your precious frickin' girlfriend at your prcious frickin' camp!" I exploded at him, slamming my fist against the door. The tears fell faster now, and my breathing came in sharp breaths as I collapsed to the floor, crying hard.

"Piper!" his voice came through the door with urgency, worry, and fear. "Piper, are you alright?"

"No! Why do you care now? Because your girlfriend ditched you? Is that why you stayed? Because Reyna left you for some Apollo kid? nd now you need to latch your affections to someone else? Just go the hell away!" I screached at him. I heard a crack, and felt a pair of warm, sturdy hands lift me up. I kicked and punched febly at my captor, but my tears were taking to much energy out of me.

"Piper, I have always cared about you," his voice said in my ear. "Even when I had no idea who you were, I cared about you. It scared me, seeing you hurt when we had gone to Greece, to see the blood that drenched your clothes and dyed your hair red. That was when I realized that it was dangerous to be with you. That was when I discovered my fatal flaw," he whispered in my ear. Curiousity took over me, ceasing my struggles.

"What's your fatal flaw?" I asked, tears still running down my cheeks like waterfalls.

"Loving you. I knew that if I were to be with you, it would kill me, and possibly you too. I couldn't bear the thought of you dying, so I decided that to save your life, I would have to break both of our hearts. That was why I excepted Reyna back with open arms, to try and protect you from me," he whispered, sitting down in one of the chairs in my cabin and pulling me on to his lap. I snuggled my face into his chest.

"Why didn't you ask me what I wanted? Why didn't you tell me? If not as a boyfriend, at least as a friend?" I whispered into his chest.

"Because I knew you'd alk me out of it, and I would put you in danger again. Then I would decide without telling you, and this would happen all over again, except it would be worse, because I would have left with the Romans, and I would never see you again, then probably get myself killed trying to get across the country to tell you how deeply I was in love with you," he said, lifting my chin so I was looking him in the eyes as he told me.

"Well, you aren't getting away from me now, since you just confessed your love for me. Your stuck with me now, so don't even think about running away from me," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck, and hugged him as tightly as I could without breaking his neck. I felt his lips brush my hair.

"Jaaasssooonnnn! You aren't supposed to be in herree," Paty sang as she skipped through the door.

"Well, I can be now," he said, grinning at her.

"Nope," I said, smiling. He gave me a confused look, and I responded with a you-totally-broke-the-bathroom-door-so-you-can't-come-back-until-the-Hepheatus-kids-can-fix-it look.

"Fine, fine," he said, standing up, and kissing my forehead as he passed me. He patted Paty's head as he passed the little girl, and walked out the door. Drew came in, flanked by a couple of the older kids, frowning at me.

"Why was Jason in the cabin with just you?" she asked, her voice critical, with the nectar-like quality of charmspeakers.

"He and I were just talking," I snapped back. But apart from the harshness of my voice, I was about to sing and dance with joy.

I had Jason back. Let the games begin, sister.

**What do you think? Please review!**

**A/N When Piper says 'Let the games begin, sister,' she's referring to how Drew decided that she liked Jason and would steal him from Piper. SO, she's basically saying, 'he just confessed he loved me so much he would die for me, so good luck trying to get him!'**

**~Isabelle~**


	7. Fifty Words of Percabeth

**The Fifty Words of Percabeth**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO!**

**1. Team**

Percy was always on Annabeth's team for capture the flag, except when they both had a flag. When that happened, Annabeth sent someone from a different cabin to get his flag. He never won.

**2. Company**

Annabeth hates dogs, but when Percy brought home a floppy, hyper black lab, she said that they could keep it. She says it's because it's cute, but she told Thalia that it reminded her of Percy, and kept her company while he was on travel.

**3. Flower**

He wouldn't admit it to Annabeth, but he sometimes misses Calypso and her island. That's why he planted the moon flower in the planter on the fire escape. But he loves Annabeth more, so the planter was moved to his room. Back at his mother's house.

**4. Breakfast**

Breakfast was a rare thing in the Jackson household, due to the fact that they woke up late almost every morning, and had to rush to work without it.

**5. Chicken**

According to Percy, Annabeth could cook anything. Anything but chicken, that is.

**5 1/2. Chicken**

It's also about the only thing Percy can cook.

**6. Thunderstorms**

Annabeth loves the rain, but will stay inside with Percy when lightning struck, because he got lonely, and knew either Thalia or Zeus was mad, and didn't want to get in their way.

**7. Magic**

Percy went through a phase where he, Grover, and Nico only played Magic. Annabeth didn't get how he could obsess over one thing, until she was forced into playing one day when Percy was sick. She plays it more than him.

**8. Directions**

On their trip across the US, Percy got them lost, but refused to ask for directions. Annabeth, luckily, asked for them when he was using the bathroom.

**9. Hat**

Percy refused to where one, but Annabeth loved them.

**10. Castle**

Annabeth loved Hearst Castle so much, she made Percy and their daughter go with her on the tours five different times in one visit to California.

**11. Beast**

Annabeth's favorite Disney character was Beast. And though she never said it, everyone knew it was because he reminded her of Luke.

**12. Green**

It was her favorite color. Ever since she first looked into Percy's eyes, she loved the color green.

**13. Grey**

At first he thought it to be a dull, lifeless color. And then he saw her eyes.

**14. Beastly**

She loved the story. Again, it reminded her of Luke, even though she wouldn't admit it.

**15. LA**

The two letters reminded her of Los Angeles, and it reminded him of Avatar the Last Airbender.

**16. Eggs**

When they did have breakfast, Percy always cooked eggs. Too bad he couldn't cook.

**17. Banana**

When he proposed, he stuck the ring on the top of a banana, and gave it to her with her eggs.

**18. Guest**

Rarely did they have guests at their house, and when they did, it was usually Percy's friends.

**19. Knick Knack**

It was his favorite word for a week. It was also their daughter's first word. This happened in the same week.

**20. Dance**

She was just as bad as him when it came to dancing, and the Stoll brothers often told her she was worse than him.

**21. Mirror**

She hated them, especially the day after she and Aphrodite got into a fight, and she was cursed with a bad hair week.

**22. Bell**

She was fascinated with bells. Percy thought it was weird, until she told him that the Dryads sounded like them to her.

**23. Refrigerator**

When Annabeth gets mad at Percy, he doesn't sleep on the couch. He props himself up against the fridge.

**24. Slip**

Annabeth broke her first bone when she slipped at the dock. Percy felt like crap for the entire time she was healing.

**25. Happy**

Only Percy made Annabeth happy. And vice versa.

**26. Soda**

She hated it, but his love for it made her a believer.

**27. Demanding**

Their daughter always asked Percy for permission because he was laidback, and Annabeth was demanding.

**28. Suits**

He liked clubs, and she found spades fascinating.

**29. Sad**

Their daughter was never sad, except when she was flying. She took after her father in that aspect.

**30. Done**

When he was done with dinner, he would turn the TV on, and watch Disney's Oceans.

**31. Cake**

It was her favorite desert. Percy preferred pie.

**32. Microwave**

Percy could imitate any noise, but he was best at the clunking noise their old, worn out microwave made whenever Annabeth used it.

**33. Steam**

Annabeth was amused whenever Thalia and Percy fought, she said it was because the electricity and water made steam, and she said that she loved steamed.

**34. Anger**

Percy wasn't afraid of anything after he swam in the Styx, save Annabeth's anger

**35. Chair**

They spent hours upon hours in Percy's favorite old chair.

**36. Haircut**

Annabeth got mad at Percy, and forced him to get a haircut. From his two year old daughter.

**37. Dummies**

Annabeth once found Percy hitting on a sword dummy. She decided at that moment that he needed glasses.

**38. Noon**

Her favorite time of day was noon. The amount of light made it easiest to read.

**39. Day**

Percy's least favorite day was July 31st. That was the day Thalia always drew a scar on his forehead, taped glasses to his face, and followed him all day, singing the Harry Potter theme.

**40. Brown**

One year, on July 31st, Silena dyed Annabeth's hair brown, and claimed she had always liked Harry and Hermione better than Ron and Hermione.

**41. Secret**

Percy had none from Annabeth from the start. It took a while, but eventually, she couldn't keep anything from him either.

**42. Generation**

They learned that Godly DNA and be passed through the generations. This was learned when their daughter came home, saying she had met a funny man with a blanket over his head.

**43. War room**

No one really liked the main room in the Big House, since it had doubled as a war room.

**44. Music**

Annabeth loved music, so Percy would sing for her. Luckily, Apollo made sure he could sing.

**45. Facebook**

Annabeth got one, and Percy just laughed.

**46. Please**

All she had to say is please, and he would give her the world

**47. iPod**

She bought him an iPod, only for him to drop it in the tank at work, ruining it.

**48. DVD**

She hated DVDs, because they replaced VHS. Her favorite times involved VHS.

**49. CSI**

He loved the show, and got her hooked when he challenged her to find the killer before the team. She's won all but one time.

**50. Sponge**

He brought home a pet sponge from when he visited his Dad. Can you guess what he and his daughter named it?

**:3 Yay! I finished! Four other people helped me, giving me words. Thank you Jacob, Thomas, Rochelle, and Michael. Points for all who name what Percy and his daughter named their sponge!**

**~Isabelle~**


	8. Forever and Always

**Here I was, reading fanfics, while my mom and bro were watching IRON MAN (one of the top ten best movies EVER), and my dad was jammin' on his guitar, and it hit me. Perfect AnnabethXLuke song. Please, don't bag this be my first songfic.**

_Italics- Story_

Regular- lyrics

_Forever and Always, by Taylor Swift_

Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday

When I caught your eye

_The day that Chiron announced the dance, that fateful Tuesday night. That was the night we fell in love, the night that our friendship bloomed into a beautiful love._

And we caught onto something, I hold on to the night

You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me

_We were slowly dancing, my head on your chest, the Apollo kids playing softly on their lyres. When the song came to a stop, we applauded. Then, without warning, Luke whisked me away, out of the pavilion. He looked down at me. "I love you, Annabeth," he said. I smiled at him, and pulled him close._

Were you just kidding? 'Cause it seems to me

This thing is breaking down, we almost never speak

_I understood when I didn't see you, or talk to you much, over the summer, due to all of the new campers. But its winter now, you spend all of your time avoiding me. You won't even chose Athena as an ally in Capture the Flag._

I don't feel welcome anymore

Baby, what happened? Please tell me

'Cause one second it was perfect

Now you're halfway out the door

_Every time I try and visit you in the Hermes cabin, you either come up with an excuse, or your cabin mates will glare at me. What has happened with us?_

And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called

_I realize that cellphones are traceable by monsters, but couldn't you use a payphone? Or something, anything, else? Why would you hurt me this way?_

And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all

_It hurts so much now, I can't even feel it. I thought you loved me, now your never around._

And you flashback to when he said, forever and always

Oh, oh

_And I'll I can think about the night of the dance, the night you told me you loved me._

Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong

It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone

'Cause I was there when you said forever and always

_I'm so confused now. I feel lost when you won't talk to me, and even more so when you do. But I was there when you said you loved me._

Was I out of line? Did I say something way too honest?

That made you run and hide like a scared little boy?

_What happened? Did I say it too obviously? That something was wrong on Olympus, what about that made you run from me?_

I looked into your eyes, thought I knew you for a minute

Now I'm not so sure

_When we first met, I thought I knew you. But I guess I was wrong._

So here's to everything, coming down to nothing

Here's to silence that cuts me to the core

Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute

But I don't anymore

_It was silent the night that he came to camp. I was thinking about you, when I heard the roars of the Minotaur. I thought back to Thalia, and knew that there was a half-blood on the lines. Was Grover back? Now that he was here, would we go back to normal?_

And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called

And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all

And you flashback to when he said forever and always

Oh, oh

_Then, while we were gone, you disappeared, almost killing Percy in the process. But all I can think about is the night of the dance; the night you said you loved me__._

Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong

It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone

'Cause I was there when you said forever and always

You didn't mean it, baby, I don't think so

Oh, oh

_The next time we met, you had nearly destroyed camp. The time after that, you tricked me. Then you changed. Only our last meeting did I get to see a piece of you, the you I loved._

Oh, back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?

Back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?

_I begged you to remember, to see what I saw. The embraces, the promises, and the love. You did, just in time to say one last thing, "I love you, Annabeth."_

'Cause it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong

It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone

'Cause I was there when you said forever and always

Oh, I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called

And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all

And you flashback to when we said forever and always

And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong

It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone

'Cause I was there when you said forever and always

You didn't mean it, baby, you said forever and always

'_Don't worry' I thought, 'I still love you, no matter how you've changed.'_

**Thanks soooo much for reading. I would love it if you reviewed for me.**

**~Isabelle~**

**Ps: I thought this would end as Percabeth, but apparently not. Sorry all you Percabeth fans out there. Don't worry, I'm with you.**


End file.
